galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ence / Union Situation
The Union – Ence Situation (as of 5050) In 5020 a sentient space faring species was encountered in the Small Magellanic Cloud . The First Contact was hostile. The Ence declared that the Small Magellan Cloud is now theirs and they considered the Union intruders and demanded their instant surrender. The Ence also said that they came from another galaxy and now out to conquer the SMC. During the First Contact communication the Ence opened fire. The USS T'Ticknk under command of Captain Whitedoor , a HALD explorer took minimal damage before shields could be raised. Captain Withedoor issued a call for assistance, while he decimated the Ence Fleet. Four Battle Ships of the 100th Fleet weren't far and joined the fray. After 34 of the original sixty Ence ships were destroyed, the Ence fled the scene (In the Artak System – Home System of Union Colony Flavorflint .) The fleeing Ence were trailed by a wing of cloaked Specter Recon Wolfcraft and an Ence Colony was discovered, as well as Trans Spatial Gate (Pinwheel Gate ). The Assembly decided to step up efforts to colonize the Small Magellan Cloud fearing that the Ence could extend their toe hold basically at the door step of the Milky Way . and the Union, While the Ence apparently did not possess technology to bridge the distance between Galaxies on their own (without Gates) there could be other gates giving them the chance to come to the M-0 Galaxy . Some voices wanted to simply wipe the Ence out of the Small Magellan Cloud. But it was decided to monitor the situation as it was not an imminent thread . Most dismissed the situation altogether and did not see the Ence as a threat at all. McElligott however believed that if the Ence were ignored it could develop into a major problem in the long run. While the Union normally made no open contact to civilizations that have not reached TL 3 1 McElligott and the Gray Ghosts gave instructions to make covered or open contact to every SMC civilization in order to prevent the Ence to enslave, suppress or establish an “Empire”. In the home system of the Spiner both the Union and the Ence more or less arrived at the same time and it came to an hostile engagement. When a third party of previous unknown sentient species appeared, the Xundran . The Xundran appeared to be on TL 8 +. Threat analysis revealed that 2-3 Xundran ships could match a Union Battleship . Their shields as good as Union Shields and a weapon able to affect and weaken (and break Union Shields) While Union Translocator Cannons were still destructive and devastating, several hits were needed to wear the shields down. The Translocator advantage bypassing shields was eliminated. (Terran Hellbore Machine Cannons proved more effective) The Xundran did not reveal their origin but threatened war against both Union and the Ence if their conflict was carried to primitive worlds. Only passive and peaceful contact was to e permitted giving the primitive civilizations a free choice. The Xundran Treaty was agreed upon. The Xundran appearance however caused the Assembly to declare the SMC as special development zone and the Science Council was tasked to increase efforts to develop a weapon that would be an alternative to the Translocator Cannon. The fleet was instructed to diversify the weapon load out of battleships. (The Zero Point Projector and the Zero Point Translocator Bomb were the immediate developments.) In 5051 the Xundran sphere of influence was discovered (five planet systems) They also appeared not to be native to the SMC. The Assembly is currently contemplating to wipe out the Xundran and the Ence along with it. A massive fleet build up is going along with an enormous effort of exploration and colonizing the SMC. A scout expedition through the gate determined that both the Xundran and the Ence came from the Pinwheel Galaxy . There a third, also technological advanced species TL 8 (the Lilith Stalkers ) was discovered. The realization that there are technological advanced species, not very much behind Union Tech and with hostile nature had a “cold shower” effect on the Union. Operation Force Stop was initiated in 5051 1 Unless the civilization is found inside Union Space. Observation posts are established to establish contact slowly. Or if the sentient species in unable to reach any form of technology. Category:Diplomacy & Policies